The use of joint sealers in highway pavements is well known. Because of the severe use to which such sealers are put due to highway traffic, hot summer temperatures and frigid winter conditions, such joint sealers must possess a number of properties. Among these are suitable plasticity, resiliance, ductility, fluidity to facilitate application, and the like.
The joint sealer of this invention satisfies these requirements.